


Punishment

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nick catches Nora stealing after he had already made his opinion clear. This time, he feels she needs a more physical reminder not to disobey him.***Warning: On-Hiatus****





	1. Chapter 1

Nick walk through the shop, his back to me. Fallon's Basement always smelled of mothballs and gunpowder, but they had good stock. The paranoid owner would watched me, warning me not to steal, but when I brought Nick all eyes turned to him.

 

He had enough moral character people assumed I would, too.

 

Too bad that wasn’t the case.

 

It gave me the chance to take the green dress I'd had my eyes on and stuff it into my bag.

 

When I turned back, Nick's yellow gaze bore into mine. Had he caught me?

 

Nick hated stealing and had chastised me the few times he'd caught me. He’d told me we were the good guys, that we didn’t need to steal. Sure, we didn’t need to, but that had never changed wanting to. It hadn't stopped me, just made me more careful. I'd pilfer my items when he wasn't looking and hide them in Home Plate.

 

He didn't take it back though, didn't say a word about it. He slid a hand behind my back and escorted me toward the door after a quick goodbye to the owner. I relaxed after the close call.

 

"So I'll see you at your office in the morning?"

 

Nick nodded, stopping in front of Home Plate. "Sure. Sleep well."

 

#

 

I smoothed the green dress down. It hit just above my knees, the buttons running up the front. I had to admit, it looked nice. I couldn't wear it anywhere, because it wasn't like bare legs and arms made for great fighting outfits.

 

I twirled in front of the floor length mirror, pretending for a moment I was back before the war, back when women wore dresses like this every day, when we didn't have to find a place to store our ammunition. If only I had my make-up still, so I could paint on some red lips, some mascara, do it right.

 

Oh well, it wasn't like anyone would see me. I couldn't even head out to the Dugout Inn. Vadim would never let me live it down if he saw me in this getup. It had taken me months to earn some respect, and this little outfit would steal that all away.

 

"Was it worth it?"

 

I jerked around to find Nick standing beside the door, lit up by the glow of his cigarette. "Jesus, Nick. You scared me."

 

"Looks nice, but I’m not sure it was worth it."

 

"Worth what?"

 

"You, Doll, stole that."

 

Well, that answered that. He had seen me steal it. His voice gave little away, his face as hard to read as ever. Damn synth had it lucky, he lacked tells like the rest of it. It made it easy for him to read and hard to be read. What was he thinking?

 

"Alright, fine. I stole it. What do you want from me? I'll take it back tomorrow."

 

He laughed, a sound that didn't ease me, and walked toward me. "I'm not sure that's good enough."

 

"Well, unless you're planning to let them string me up for a stupid dress, I'm not sure what else you want from me."

 

Nick walked behind me, but I refused to move to keep him in front of me. I couldn't play games with him, because he'd win.

 

His good hand wrapped around mine, the touch so unexpected I froze. Then the click of steel against my wrist shook me from my confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

 

He wrapped his hand in my hair, tilting my head to look up at him. "I’m pretty sure we've been through this before, Doll, and it didn't sink in. We had a talk about stealing, about my feelings about it, and you promised it would stop. What comes after conversations?"

 

"Annoyance?"

 

He tapped a metal finger against my nose. "Punishment."

 

"You are not going to punish me. Are you out of your mind? Did you fry some circuits?"

 

He laughed and walked behind me again. Being bound and having him behind me was even more unnerving than before, and I struggled to stay still. Goosebumps lifted on my skin from the anticipation, from my attempts to listen, to judge where he was, what he planned.

 

His lips touched my ear, his body close enough to mine I could feel his heat. "Look, Nora, let's not pretend. I know how you look at me, I know exactly what you want. If I'm wrong, tell me. I'll let you go, you can run off to wherever you want, no harm. "

 

The words went straight to my cunt. He wasn't wrong. I'd spent more time than was appropriate staring at him, fascinating. More nights than I'd ever admit I'd imagined all the things we could do while I had my hand was between my legs.

 

So, he wasn't wrong in his assessment, but did I want to follow through?

 

He was giving me an out, giving me a way to stop this all if I wanted to. He knew me well enough to know I'd chicken out before I ever made a move, but right then, I got to choose.

 

Did I want to go further? Did I want to cross this line with him?

 

Yeah, I did.

 

He must have read it on my face, because he pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck, as if it were decided.

 

"If you want to stop, say red."  


"I don't need special words," I snapped.

 

He traced his fingers up my spine, slow, following each sublet ridge. "I don't think you really understand what you're in for, what I'm going to do to you. There’s no way your brain will still be working once I start."

 

A shiver ran through me, the first tendrils of fear creeping in. I knew Nick wouldn't hurt me, not really, but the sensation of his fingers, of my arms bound, they started to break through my calm exterior. I wasn’t in control, and even if I trusted him, it scared me, and that fear heated my body.

 

"What are you going to do?"

 

He cupped his hand around the back of my neck and pushed forward, to get me moving. "I'm going to teach you a lesson about disobeying me."

 

With just the smallest amount of force, Nick maneuvered me around, though it still hadn't occurred to me to not go where he'd indicated. Even without the cuffs, he was in charge.

 

We stopped in front of the desk, where Nick released me and walked in front of me.

 

"I can see why you picked this dress. It's lovely."

 

"Screw you."

 

"Don't be like that. Your mouth is going to get you in trouble. Well, more trouble."

 

He spoke with such calm I found myself annoyed. He acted as if he wasn't even interested, like I wasn't bound and excited in front of him. Nick, always in control, always in charge of everything around him.

"Why don't you screw yourself because I. . ."

 

He moved so quick I tried to jump back. His hand wrapped in my hair, arching my neck, forcing me to look up into his yellow eyes. "Try it again."

 

My breathing came faster, the power in his arm astounding me. He'd always been stronger than me, but I'd never experienced it before. I’d never had that power used to restrain me, control me.

 

When I didn't respond, he tightened his grip, my scalp stinging. "Try it again."

 

What had he asked me? My brain didn't want to work.

 

"I said you looked lovely. How should you respond to that?"

 

"Thank you," I whispered.

 

He yanked again on my hair, gaze sharp.

 

"Sir," I added.

 

He loosened his grip. "Better." His lips came down on mine, aggressive, not asking but taking. His hand held me still as he slipped his tongue past my lips. He didn't taste human, his mouth dryer, his tongue firmer, but none of that matter. Nothing mattered but the way his mouth claimed me.

 

He pulled away too soon, and my whimper embarrassed me. How had he made me so needy with just a kiss? "Bastard," I muttered.

 

Nick slid his hand back to my neck and twisted me around, pushing me forward until I bent over the desk. His metal hand took the spot on my back to hold me still. I struggled, but he held me with ease. Nothing I did even shifted his grip.

 

His good hand ran down my back, over the curve of my ass, then to the edge of my dress. I froze, my breath coming out hard. His fingers touched my thigh, just beneath the length of the dress, then slid up along the inside of my thighs.

 

"Spread your feet."

 

My feet moved without me thinking about it. How did he have this control over me already? I never listened to anyone.

 

"Good girl." He flipped up the bottom of the dress, exposing my ass, before he chuckled. "Nothing underneath, hmm? Why am I not surprised?"

 

My mind searched for something witty to say back, some scathing remark to gain back some control. It distracted me, and I didn't feel him move until his open palm slapped my ass.

 

"Son of a bitch!" My struggles started again, pushing against where he held me with a single hand. Nothing worked, nothing even budged his grip.

 

"That isn't very nice." Another smack. "We've got to work on that mouth of yours. Why don't you count the swats to keep it busy? Unless you can think of something else it can do?"

 

"There is no fucking way. . ." The sound of his hand against my skin filled the room like cracks of thunder. "This is crazy." Another slap. "Nick, I'm sorry, okay?" I felt my eyes welling up. Fuck, it hurt. This wasn’t a playful tap, this wasn’t a swat like Nate would do when I walked by him. This hurt.

 

I tensed for another strike, but his hand rubbed the skin instead. It burned, and I whimpered and tried to avoid the touch. "I know you're sorry, sweetheart. Now, you know what you need to do."

 

I tried to get my brain to work, to remember. That's right, he wanted me to count. His hand left my skin, and I tensed before another strike landed. "One," I whimpered.

 

"Good girl." He struck again.

 

"Two." My tears fell from my eyes. I thought about the word he'd told me. I could use it; I could just say red and he'd stop. He'd let me go, I could write this off as a terrible idea. He was too much for me, too intense. I held the word back and said, "three."

 

Another hit didn't come, and I didn't try to move, exhausted. I couldn't even lift my head. When his fingers touched my slit, I jerked, not away but just in surprise.

 

Sure, I knew we were headed that way, but we'd never been there. There was no working up to it, no easing into it, he pressed his fingers into me as if he owned me.

 

That same chuckle filled the room. "Enjoyed that, did you?"

 

I shook my head, tears still on my cheeks.

 

"You're soaked, Doll. You can lie all you want, but this doesn't lie." He pulled his fingers out and rubbed them on my thigh to prove his point.

 

 

He helped me stand, then turned me and lifted me onto the desk. He moved me as if I weighed nothing, and it sent another shudder through me. He slid between my thighs. "You did good," he said, and I ignored the spark of pleasure I got from the praise.

 

He stepped back and kneeled between my thighs. His hands drug my dress up, slowly, his eyes locked on mine. My body shook. "You took your punishment well. I think you earned a reward. Spread your legs."

 

He pushed my thighs apart to give him access. It spread me open for him, put me on display, but his grip on my thighs kept me from closing them again. "Keep them there," he warned.

 

I clutched my hands behind me and tried to keep still. He took his good hand and ran a finger up my slit, then rubbed my clit. I gasped, jumping back. That damned chuckle filled the space, but he cut it off when he let his tongue follow the trail his finger had made.

 

"Oh fuck." It felt amazing. All the conversations we'd had, all the times we'd joke, all the things he'd said, they all came back to me. Why had I let him do anything else with his mouth? When the hell had he learned this skill?

 

He pressed the flat of his tongue against my clit, his fingers spreading me open further for his fun. He licked me without mercy, driving me harder, higher, taking my whimpers and cries and using them to know how to drive me insane. It didn't take long before I was writhing, before he had to grip my waist to keep me still beneath his onslaught.

 

"Fuck," I muttered, a stream of words that made no sense falling from my lips. He fastened his mouth over my clit and sucked, hard.

 

My back arched, my arms pulling painfully at the cuffs as I came. My breath thundered in and out of my lungs, my body sensitive and shivering.

 

He didn't move back, didn't let me rest. "Again," he growled against me, and pushed me toward a second orgasm. His fingers dug into my skin, bruises sure to develop from his grip, but none of that mattered. The way he licked my cunt, the way his tongue pressed against me, nothing existed beyond that connection. He flicked his tongue against my clit and I gasped as a second orgasm tore through me, as I whimpered at the feeling.

 

I put my foot on his shoulder and shoved, trying to get relief. He tightened his fingers against my waist, drawing a cry from me. "Once more. I want to see it one more time."   


"No," I whimpered. "I can't."

 

"Yeah, you can." He took two fingers and pushed them into me, then rested his thumb on my clit. He stood, staring at me. "Come on, Doll. Give me one more."

 

I shook my head, quaking. Everything felt tense, every touch too much. Each time he stroked my clit I jumped, my body trying to avoid it. How could he think I could last one more time? He was insane.

 

He leaned down and kissed me. I tasted myself on his lips, on his tongue. The filthy thrill of it hit me just as he pinched hard on my clit, sending me into that third orgasm he'd demanded.

 

Everything drifted away, nothing important enough to focus on. My body shook, tiny quivers I couldn't control.

 

Something touched my pussy, and I jerked. His hand touched my thigh. "Shh, Doll, it's okay. I'm just cleaning you up." He used the cloth to clean me, gentle strokes, despite my whimpers. Afterward, he slid his arms beneath me and carried me up the stairs to the bed.

 

He slid in beside me, pulling me against his chest. "You okay?"

 

I nodded, nervous and uncertain. Writing on his tongue was one thing, but this closeness? As the adrenaline wore off, I feared what any of it meant. We'd spent a lot of time together, but this was new, this was all different. "I'm sorry about the dress."

 

He laughed. "I left caps for the dress already. This wasn't about the dress."

 

"Then why. . ."

 

"I've been waiting for you to make a move. It became clear you weren't going to. I had a hunch, and this seemed a good enough time to try it."

 

"And did your hunch pan out?"

 

"Let's just say I can't wait for you to steal something else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on this being a one-shot, but enjoyed it, so we will see if it goes further.

So, did you change your mind?” Nick stared into a case file, acting as if he wasn’t speaking to me.

 

The morning had been strange, strained. What had felt so natural last night became stressful in the morning. Had we really done that?

 

“About what?”

 

He lifted his gaze and cocked an eyebrow ridge up. “About how I licked you until you came against my tongue. Do you need a refresher?”

 

My cheeks burned and I looked away. “Right. That.” I felt myself already getting wet at his words, at the way he saw too much.

 

He dropped the file on the desk, giving up the pretense that his attention was anywhere but on me. “Look, Doll, let’s sort this out. What’s going on in that head of yours?”  


“Nothing. I don’t know.”

 

“You were less hesitant last night.”

 

“I was also handcuffed. Hard to be hesitant when handcuffed.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Come on, talk to me. We’ve got a couple options here. One, you’re just having a shy morning. Two, you’re feeling some guilt. Three, you’re thinking that getting involved with a broken-down synth isn’t the smartest thing you’ve done lately. Four, maybe you’re thinking you’re in over your head. Give me a number, sweetheart.”

 

I considered his options, tried to sort out what was going on in my head. “Four, I think.”

 

“You think?”

 

I pressed my toe to the edge of his desk, trying to avoid his eyes, avoid his scrutiny. “I’m not like that.”

 

“Like what? Don’t forget I’ve followed you around enough to know you’re not adverse to sex. I’ve seen you take home your fair share of men.”

 

“Yes, but I take them home. I’m in charge. I don’t like being controlled, I don’t like. . .”

 

“You really want to lie to me?” The look in his eye, the challenge, he was almost begging me to lie to him, and it sent a shiver through me. The smile that crept across his lips said he’d caught it. He caught everything. “Don’t tell me you don’t like it. Tell me you’re uncomfortable, tell me it scares you, but don’t lie to me. You weren’t coming on my tongue because you didn’t like it, and aren’t sitting there drenched because you don’t like it.”

 

“Fine. I’m uncomfortable and scared. Better?”

 

He nodded, leaning back in his chair but never taking those damned eyes off me. “Better. What scares you? Me?”

 

“No. Well, maybe. It’s just, I’ve taken care of myself out here. I’m not the sort of girl who just surrenders to someone. I need to be in control.”

 

He said nothing for a while, just watched me, as if figuring out a puzzle. He lit a cigarette, using the motion to draw out the waiting, while I fidgeted in the seat. Why did he have to look at me like that? Like he saw inside my head, like I was naked.

 

At the thought of being naked in front of him, I felt another wave of wetness between my legs. I squeezed my thighs together, trying to ignore it. Damnit, Nora, head in the game.

 

“I think you need a little less control, Nora. You think maybe the reason you reacted so beautifully was because you needed it? You walk around with a death grip on life, on the commonwealth, on everything, and it was high time for you to let it go, just for a while. To surrender and let someone else handle everything, to shut off that brain that never shuts up and just feel for a while.”

 

“I’m not that girl,” I whispered.

 

“You sure? Because you had a safe word, you could have tapped out last night. I saw it in your face, you thought about it. You didn’t though, and it wasn’t just stubbornness. Look, you don’t want this, say the word, we stop. I’m not gonna force anything on you, but you need to think long and hard about it. I doubt you’ve ever felt as relaxed as after last night, never seen you sleep so well, look so damned content. You really want to give that up because of who you think you should be?”

 

“What do you get out of it?”

 

He laughed, a sound that used to ease me but now made me nervous. “You really need to ask that? Doll, I got to put my fingers inside you last night, my tongue, watch you come apart against my lips. Who wouldn’t want that? Besides, since we’re being honest, I have to say I like controlling you. You, the angel of the Commonwealth, the girl who destroys anything that crosses her, who swats down Deathclaws like gnats, I like you on your knees for me. I like owning you when no one else can. I spend so much time helping people, but damnit, I like breaking you a bit.”

 

I broke his gaze, tried to center myself. I couldn’t think with him looking at me, with him talking about me like that. I wanted him to break me a bit, too.

 

“Eye’s up here,” he snapped.

 

I obeyed, gaze jumping back to him.

 

“I like your eyes on me,” he said, voice gentled. “You’re soaked. Just thinking about it, about me, it gets you off. Doesn’t it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Why don’t you run home and take care of that, hmm? When you make your decision, let me know.”

 

I was up and out of his office before he’d finished chuckling.

 

I was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick’s presence distracted me. He walked around behind me, through the building, his gaze unsettling.

 

The job was a simple one. Clear out some raiders, report back to the settlement. Nothing exciting, or challenging. We put down the raiders, digging through the building for anything worth keeping.

 

I missed the ease in which we worked together. That comradery had been replaced with tension, with want, with worry. His jokes had stopped, his eyes sharper than before, like he caught every detail.

 

“Nick,” I said, turning.

 

He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said.”

 

“I bet you have. What have you come up with?”

 

“I’m afraid. Like, completely terrified. I’m afraid of letting myself be weak, of trusting you, and everything going wrong and losing you.”

 

He nodded, crossing the room until he stood in front of me. “Those are some pretty big worries there, but they come from in here-“ he tapped her forehead “-not from me. We’ve been together a while, and you know you can trust me. Also, I’m not leaving you, not for anything. You don’t want this, we decide it doesn’t work, I’m still right here, with you. Nothing changes that.”

 

“I know. I know that. That’s why I want to try this, well, whatever it is.”

 

Nick’s lips spread into a smile, slow, like he’d been waiting for that answer. He managed to look so damned confident, I forgot he couldn’t read minds, that he hadn’t know what I’d say. “I like that answer.” He kissed me, more gentle than I’d expected, like a reward for saying yes. His tongue traced the seam of my lips until I parted them, and he slid past them.

 

What had I gotten myself into?

 

#

 

Nick’s fingers grazed mine as he handed me the file. “This is everything I’ve got. Shouldn’t be too hard a case.”

 

I opened the file, looking at the cover page. Missing person, a husband from Diamond City. Nick had brought me in on more cases, overwhelmed by the number of people wanting his help. Between following me around and keeping up on his own caseload, he’d run himself ragged. I didn’t mind helping, I owed him for plenty, and the work was nice. Felt good to help people, to focus on other things beside my own problems.

 

Nick stood behind me, looking over my shoulder at the file. He reached forward, stroking his fingers over my nipple on the outside of my shirt. I flinched at the touch, but he shushed me. “Attention on the file, yeah?”

 

“Right.” I kept reading, ignoring the touch of his fingers. He brought both hands forward, cupping my breasts, the touch just hard enough to tantalize me, to make me want more. “Who brought the case to your attention?”

 

“Wife.” He slid his hands up my shirt, pulling the cups of my bra out of the way, delivering direct touches now. The metal on his exposed hand sent a chill through me, the threat of the damage it could inflict clear. I moaned at the touch.

 

“Tell me about her,” I shoved out.

 

“Young, pretty. A lot younger than him, actually.” He closed his good fingers, applying pressure to that nipple, enough that I arched my back to break the touch. “Focus.”

 

“When was he last seen?” My voice had gone breathy, my brain not wanting to read, to focus on the task at hand.

 

“Two weeks ago. Sold off some gear to Arturo. No one saw him again. Wife says she woke up and he was gone.”

 

He slid his good hand down into my pants, down the front and into my underwear. I jerked backward at the touch, and he use his metal fingers to pinch my other nipple. “Pay attention, Doll. You’ve got a job.”

 

“It might go a little easier if you weren’t distracting me.”

 

He kissed my ear, letting his tongue trace the edge. “What fun would that be? However, you’ve got five minutes to figure something out.”

 

“What happens at five minutes?”

 

“Whatever I want.” He bit down on my earlobe and I whimpered.

 

He yanked the shirt over my head, then took the file and dropped it, open, on his desk. He shoved me forward, so my hands rested on the desk on either side of the file. I tried to focus on the paperwork, on the messy writing that had to hold the answers. Nick wouldn’t give me a task I couldn’t do, wouldn’t set me up to fail. I could figure this out.

 

“Any enemies?”

 

He shoved two fingers into my cunt, and I went up on my toes at the invasion. “Nothing I could find. He worked as a traveling salesman, made good money between here and Bunker Hill. Dealt mostly with scrap and medical supplies, nothing that garners a lot of animosity.”

 

My hands curled against the desk and Nick slid his fingers in, hard, fast, the way we both loved it. His metal hand went back to my tit, stroking me, pinching me cruelly. “Ambushed on his w-way to Bunker Hill?”

 

“That stutter is damned pretty, Doll, but no. You’ve got two minutes left, and trust me, you don’t want to fail this.” He kicked my feet apart, giving him more access, letting him slip a third finger into me. I felt too full, too desperate. He didn’t slow, didn’t give me time to adjust, just gave me what he wanted.

 

A whimper spilled from my lips and I leaned further forward, my forehead pressing against the file. The facts of the case spun through my head as I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the way he worked my wet hole, the way he controlled me.

 

Trader. Husband. No enemies.

 

“Think. Come on, you’ve got a brain, use it. If you don’t get this, I’m going to tie your legs apart and have my own fun, and trust me, you won’t enjoy it.”

 

“I’m trying,” I gasped out, back arching at his words, at the mixture of excitement and apprehension.

 

“If you think me spanking your ass hurt, just wait. I’ll hold you open, put that pretty little clit of yours on display, and smack it.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh, I will, if you don’t figure this out. Then, after I get my fair share of tears from you, I’ll make you come until you beg me to stop. So how about you move that brain and figure this out. Not that I’m rushing you, because I wouldn’t mind at all if you failed. One minute left.”

 

I drew my hand into a fist and slammed it on the desk.

 

Trader. Husband. No enemies. Did good money.

 

One minute. Think, damnit.

 

“The wife,” I gasped out. “She did it. She came to you so it cleared her, so security wouldn’t look into it. The young wife killed him.”

 

Nick’s hand stilled, and he chuckled. “Should have only given you four minutes. Guess I’ll know better for next time.”

 

He drew one finger out and stroked my clit, the action enough to send me over the edge. I arched back, my cunt squeezing around the two fingers still inside.

 

Nick drew his hand from my pants and pressed them against my lips until the slid inside. I whimpered at the taste of myself as I licked his fingers.

 

He grinned. “Yeah, only four minutes next time for sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

I rested on the bed, my head against Nick’s chest while he read an old novel he’d found. He didn’t breathe, not like a human did. His chest rose when he puffed on his cigarette, and sometimes as if it were a dormant instinct he couldn’t quite shake.

 

The days passed as they had before, for the most part. We traveled together, worked together. Comments would pass, here and there, hinting at this new aspect to our relationship, but we had hardly fallen into love bird status. Our actually time together had been rare. Complicated lives didn’t lend themselves to much downtime.

 

Still, one thing bothered me, one thing hung between us. “Why don’t you let me touch you?” The words leapt from my mouth before I could think better of them.

 

“You been thinking about this a while?”

 

I nodded, but refused to look up at him.

 

“It bothering you?”

 

“I feel like I don’t contribute. Like we aren’t really together.”

 

Nick turned the page of the book as if he weren’t paying attention, but I knew better. The bastard was always paying attention, always knew too much. “You know I’m not exactly like the other men you’ve been with.”

 

“The metal parts tipped me off.”

 

He chuckled, the sound vibrating into where my cheek pressed against him. “Yeah, well, the differences don’t exactly stop there. If you’re hoping I’m going to strip down and you’ll find the right parts, you’re gonna be disappointed.”

 

“So you don’t feel anything?”

 

“No, doll, I feel plenty. I just figured we could ease into anything there. Didn’t want to scare you off.”

 

“You handcuffed me and spanked me. I didn’t think you were that afraid of scaring me off.”

 

He turned another page. “I knew you’d like that. I’m not so sure you’d like all of me. Besides, watching you come undone is far better. The people who shoved Nick’s thoughts into this skull did a poor job of replicating orgasms for me.”

 

“So you can’t. . .”

 

“I can. It’s just a dull echo, though. A memory really.” His shoulders shrugged and he turned the page. “Does that bother you?”

 

“I want you to enjoy it too.”

 

Nick slid the fingers of his good hand around my throat, tightening the grip, though his other hand kept the book open as if he hadn’t moved. “Oh, I do, doll. Watching you struggle, seeing those pretty marks pop up on your pale skin, seeing flashes in your eyes when you think maybe this is all too much, maybe you’re in way over your head; yeah, I enjoy this.”

 

I swallowed, the motion reminding me of just how strong his grip was. His thumb rubbed against my pulse, another chuckle as he felt it race beneath his touch.

 

“And I’m pretty damned sure you enjoy it, too. Don’t you?”

 

I nodded.

 

He tightened his grip. “Let me hear it.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why don’t you take care of it then?”

 

“You wont-“

 

“I’m a little busy reading, darling. Now, go on.”

 

I held the zipper of my vault suit and drug it down. It wasn’t easy, since he refused to move the hand around my throat that kept my head pinned to his chest. I slid my hand down over my chest, down my stomach, and into my panties.

 

A whimper escaped my lips at the first touch. He was right, I did enjoy it, if the wetness between my legs was any indication. His metal fingers turned another page, like nothing was going on at all.

 

I slipped two fingers into my slit, letting my legs fall apart. I pulled them out and rubbed against my clit. I didn’t tease myself, not like he did, didn’t take my time.  I wanted to come, here, with Nick behind me, holding me, ignoring me.

 

“Do you know what I call you Doll?”

 

I shook my head, and he tightened his grip. “No,” I gasped out.

 

“First time I saw you, when you walked into that vault, I thought to myself ‘I’d love to play with her.’ You are a Doll, a breakable little thing. Something for me to enjoy, to pose, to play with all I want.”

 

His words soaked into me, thinking about the way he’d stared at me when I’d walked in, the way his cigarette had lit up his face, made him menacing and beautiful and so fucking attractive. I imagined if we had started this all then, if he’d taken me over that desk instead of escaping. I sped my hand, chasing after the feeling.

 

“I call you Doll because if I went just a little too hard-” his hand closed and I couldn’t breathe anymore. “-I could shatter you. Do you want that, Doll? Do you want me to shatter you?”

 

My lungs struggled for air, but my body didn’t care. It was exactly what it needed to shove me over the edge. My muscles tightened, my legs closing around my hand, my back trying to move despite his grip.

 

As soon as my body sank back down against him, he released me. I rolled to the side, sputtering, gasping for air, coughing. His hand patted my back. “Easy now. Nice and slow.”

 

My lungs burned, but I leaned back against him. Even if he’d done it, my body recognized him, sought him out. He was safety, he was home, he was everything. When had that happened? When had he become so damned important to me?

 

“You alright now?”

 

I nodded, but saw the book closed on the floor, as if it had fallen off the bed. “You lost your place.” My voice came out a rasp.

 

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, then pressed a kiss to the top of my head. “It’s alright, I don’t have a clue what I read on any of those pages. You’re a bit more distracting than I let on.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“You look mad, Doll. Something wrong?”

 

I tried to glare, but I doubted the cloth tied as a gag around my mouth made me look dangerous. Added in with the fact I was naked and tied to his desk, any sort of dignity had gone out the window already. He’d secured me, kneeling, feet tied together, knees spread, arms tied behind me, like some sort of desktop décor.

 

“Since you aren’t going to be able to speak, go ahead and drop this if you want to stop, alright?” He set a baseball in my left hand while he pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Anything too tight?”

 

I tried to move my fingers, pulling at the binds, making sure nothing tugged, nothing hurt. I shook my head.

 

“Good. I plan to bruise that skin up, but not by some ropes.”

 

He trailed a single metal finger down, over the front of my throat, over my sternum, between my breasts, over my stomach, then down to my clit. A shiver ran through me at the touch.

 

His lips arched up, a smile that made me whimper. “Ah, don’t be like that, darling. You know you always enjoy what I do.”

 

A knock at the door had me struggling. He’d said Ellie was gone for the night. He set a hand on my shoulder but I struggled harder, the rope pulling painfully against my wrists.

 

“Hey,” he snapped, as if he’d been speaking and I’d missed it.

 

I met his gaze, the yellow calming me. Nick was here. Nothing was going to happen. I stilled.

 

“Better. Do you trust me?”

 

I nodded.

 

“Alright then. I wouldn’t ever put you in a position where you’d get hurt, right?”

 

Again, I nodded.

 

“If this is too much, you drop that ball, we stop. Do you need to stop?”

 

I took a deep breath through my nose.

 

I trusted Nick. He wouldn’t do anything I couldn’t handle, anything that would hurt me. Whoever was on the other side of that door, he trusted, and Nick didn’t trust with ease. After a moment, I shook my head.

 

He kissed my head again. “Good girl.”

 

He walked past me, to the door. He’d bound me in such a way, I couldn’t turn my head enough to see who it was. The door opened, then closed again. A second set of footsteps, heavy, followed his, but I had no idea who it was.

 

“Nice of you to come visit,” Nick said, walking back around into my line of sight. He sat in his chair. “Take a seat.”

 

The chair behind me scrapped back, then the weight of a body sitting it in had me breathing hard. Still, I held the ball. It was uncomfortable, but that was it.

 

I jumped at something touching my thigh.

 

Just Nick’s hand. He laughed. “Jumpy, aren’t you?”

 

I tried to curse at him, but the gag prevented anything intelligible from coming out.

 

Nick looked past me, to the other person. “See, that’s why she’s got the gag in. She’s got a mouth on her, and I knew she’d have plenty to say once you got here. Figured we wouldn’t get to have any fun if she was just getting her ass spanked for talking back.” He met my gaze again. “See, doll, I’m good to you.”

 

He set his metal hand on my other thigh, digging in a bit harder than was comfortable. I whimpered and tried to shift away, but there was nowhere to go.

 

“How rude am I being? Our guest can barely see anything at all. Let’s change spots?” Nick stood and walked behind me, but continued to touch me the whole time. That touched helped, to remind me he was still there.

 

And from the other side of the desk walked Edward Deegan.

 

I couldn’t help the reaction, I started to struggle again. I was bound, and naked, and more than a little aroused in front of a man, or at least a ghoul, who’d I’d never had that sort of relationship with. We’d worked together a few times, but this was different.

 

He cocked up an eyebrow ridge. “She doesn’t seem very excited about this.”

 

Nick reached his good fingers between my legs. “Oh, she’s excited.” He lifted his hand, showing how his fingers glistened. “You can stop this if you want, you know.”

 

I held the ball, but still pulled at the binds. I was fighting myself. I wanted to trust Nick, and yeah, I was soaked, but I had trouble accepting it, trouble relaxing.

 

“Would it helped it you knew what was going to happen?”

 

I nodded.

 

Nick kissed where my neck met my shoulder. “Alright. Edward is going to be here for a while. You know him, and I can tell you, I trust him. What happens with the three of us, well, we’ll see. Would you like him to touch you?”

 

I shook my head, quick jerks to drive home the point.

 

Edward laughed and sat in the chair Nick had been in. “That’s fine with me. I’m good at keeping my hands to myself. Besides, this is a damned nice view.”

 

I relaxed a bit.

 

“There you go,” Nick whispered and reached around me to cup one breast. “She’s a sight, isn’t she?”

 

“She sure is. I’ve been around a long time, I remember girls like her, back before the war. They don’t make ‘em like that anymore.”

 

Nick flicked my nipple, and I arched my back at the touch. Edward’s tongue touched his lip, eyes locked on me.

 

“She’s not just pretty, though. You know what I love? How damned responsive she is. How many girls you know would be dripping on a desk because of this?”

 

“Dripping, huh?” Edward reached forward, and I stilled, even as Nick continued to play. Edward’s hand never made contact, just touched the desk between my legs. He took his fingers back and slid them past his lips. He groaned. “Damn, you taste good.”

 

Nick chuckled and pulled my head back, drawing me into a kiss. For a minute, I forgot everything else. I forgot Edward, the desk, the ropes. Nothing but Nick kissing me.

 

“Fuck, maybe someday she’ll let me touch her,” Edward rasped. “I’d be right between those thighs of hers, licking up all that juice. What do you think, honey, you think that might happen someday? You ever have a ghoul before?”

 

I shook my head.

 

“Never? Ah, you’d be in for a god damned treat.”

 

“She can be shy, but she warms up fast. Likes to fight a bit, wants to be in control. She loves nothing more than someone who forces her to do what she knows she really wants.”

 

Nick grabbed my shoulder and leaned me forward, until my stomach pressed against the desk, face near Edward.

 

Nick put a hand on my back, then slipped his fingers back into my cunt.

 

Edward unbutton his pants, drawing himself out. “Fuck, the look on your face is priceless. You like that, huh? The feeling of his fingers in you?”

 

I nodded, moans passing through the gag.

 

Edward wrapped his fingers around his cock. “Too bad that gag’s in place. I’d love to be inside you, instead of my hand. Would you like that?”

 

The ridges of his burns covered his dick, and I pressed my tongue against the gag as I pictured it. Edward was the largest ghoul I knew, and the idea of him holding my head, pushing his length into my mouth, it captivated me.

 

“She likes that idea,” Nick said from behind me as he worked my cunt with him fingers. “She clamps down like a vice at that idea.”

 

“Pity you said no touching. Guess you’ll just have to imagine it, huh?” He quickened his hand, stroking harder, staring right into her eyes. “Gotta warn you though, I’m not known for being gentle.”

 

“She doesn’t care for gentle,” Nick brought his metal hand down on my ass. I gasped at the sting.

 

“Ah, honey, you’ve got to invite me over again, then. I’d love to help Nick take you apart. Now, Nick, I’m close. Why don’t you show me what she can do?”

 

Nick gripped my ass while he finally paid attention to my clit. The orgasm hit me hard, my shoulder aching as I yanked against the ropes, Nick’s fingers never stopping. Edward kept my gaze, staring as he worked himself. His teeth clenched and he came, spurting out on his hand.

 

Nick drew his fingers out and untied the gag. “You alright, doll?”

 

I nodded, leaning forward and capturing Edward’s fingers between my lips. I licked the cum from them, tasting him, wrapping my tongue around the burns of his skin. The taste was bitter, but it drew another shudder from me.

 

Edward pulled his fingers from my mouth, leaned in, and kissed me. “You are amazing. Let’s do this again, yeah?”

 

I nodded while Nick undid the ropes.

 

Yeah, again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has a reaction to a blindfold she doesn't expect, and Nick has to explain to her more about how a power-exchange works. They end the evening with some smut as a reward.

 

 

Nick’s lips drove me wild. I’d never confuse them for human lips, too firm and dry, but I loved them for what they were. His hand held the back of my neck, keeping me still while he explored.

 

We’d settled into a nice routine, a combination of normal life and the nights where we slipped into these new roles.

 

This night was one of those, one where I could tell by the way his eyes lingered that he had plans, plans I might not like but I’d sure as fuck enjoy.

 

Nick pulled his lips away, then took a strip of cloth out from his pocket.

 

“Don’t gag me. I’ll be good.” I smiled, though I doubted he’d buy it. Truth was, I was never good.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, doll. Besides, this isn’t a gag. It’s a blindfold.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Is that okay?”

 

I frowned. The idea made me uneasy, but I didn’t know why. He wanted to try, and it felt wrong to tell him no. I nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

 

Nick smiled and tied the fabric across my eyes. The world went dark, and I felt my breath speed.

 

I didn’t like this.

 

Nick resumed kissing me, taking my hands in his good one and pinning them against the mattress above my head. His lips helped distract me, but I couldn’t steady my breathing.

 

His metal hand slid beneath my shirt, and I shuddered.

 

He shifted on the bed, and sweat began to bead on my forehead.

 

Fuck, I didn’t like this.

 

Each movement drew my attention, and I couldn’t find my footing. I felt adrift, unsafe, even with Nick holding me. For a moment, I wasn’t sure it was even Nick, I didn’t know where I was.

 

Panic beat at me, my body betraying me. I couldn’t tell how much time had passed.

 

My chest hurt as my breath became less steady, as my lungs thundered. My head felt fuzzy, like I couldn’t think, I couldn’t do anything but yank at his hold, twist away. Even when I knew it was Nick, my body wouldn’t believe it, and I struggled against him.

 

“Red,” I wheezed, voice broken. “Oh God, red.”

 

“Whoa there, Doll.” He let go of my hands, and I clawed off the blindfold. He shifted me off the bed until I was kneeling between his legs. His hands closed around my face, tilting my face up. “Breathe with me, sweetheart. Nice and slow.”

 

His yellow gaze steadied me, grounded me. As my head cleared, shame took over. What the fuck was I doing? This was Nick, and we’d done a hell of a lot more than this. Why was I freaking out over a stupid blindfold? I tried to pull away, but he kept the hold. “Not yet. Let’s just breathe a little longer, okay?”

 

“Sorry,” I whispered, my voice low and shaky.

 

“It’s alright. It happens.” His thumbs rubbed against my cheeks, a stark difference between the metal one and the one still covered in skin. The touch helped, reminded me where I was. “Better?”

 

I nodded, my hands on my thighs, the shaking having slowed but not stopped.

 

“Good. Now, doll, talk to me.”

 

“About what?”

 

“You just had a panic attack. That’s the sort of thing we have to talk about.”

 

“Why?”

 

Nick huffed and ran a hand through my hair, then pressed my cheek against his thigh. I closed my eyes, resting in the cage of his legs. My breathing finally evened out, and within a few minutes my muscles had loosened.

 

“There we are. Much better.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I said again.

 

“Why? You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” He said nothing else, and even without looking at him, I could picture his face. He was thinking, he was figuring me out. His hand still played with my hair, as if reassuring me. “You feel like you disappointed me, right? That’s what this is about.”

 

“You wanted to blindfold me. I should have been able to deal with it.”

 

“I guess we should have had this talk a little sooner, huh? I thought you understood how this worked, but I’ve been wrong before.”

 

I frowned, but rubbed my cheek against his thigh.

 

“This whole thing we’re doing, it’s not just for me. You trust me, you put yourself in my hands, but sweetheart, you’re the one in charge of how this goes.”

 

I opened my eyes and peered up at him. “Last time I checked, I wasn’t issuing the orders.”

 

“But you hold the real power. You’ve got your safe word; you control if we start or stop. You tell me something it off-limits, it’s off-limits. This never goes one step further than you want it to.”

 

“But you want-“

 

“-I want you happy and enjoying what we do. It’s pretty simple to me. If something harms you, we don’t do it.” He stroked a finger over my bottom lip. “When you said no to Edward touching you, did he touch you? Did I let him?”

 

I shook my head.

 

“Even though I’d love to see him take you, love to see how you come undone under his fingers, his mouth, you didn’t want it so it didn’t happen. And I’m okay with that, because if you didn’t enjoy it, if it scared you or made you upset, well, I wouldn’t enjoy it then anyway. That’s why I check in with you. Believe it or not, I don’t read minds. I pay attention, but I miss things like anyone. Don’t ever be sorry for using your safe word, sweetheart. You use it, we stop and we talk it out.”

 

“You’re really not mad?”

 

He chuckled. “Not even a little bit. I’m surprised, never would have figured a blindfold to cause such a reaction, but I’m not mad.”

 

I took a deep breath, more relieved than I’d realized I’d be at that. He wasn’t mad. He wasn’t disappointed. I hadn’t screwed everything up.

 

“But this is important. Part of my job is to take care of you, and I can’t do that unless I understand you, unless you’re honest with me. So, explain.” He waited then, seemingly willing to give me however much time I needed.

 

“I didn’t like the blindfold,” I admitted, voice quiet.

 

“Good girl. Why not?”

 

“I couldn’t see you. I knew it was you but-” I froze, not sure how to put it into words. It sounded so stupid in my head.

 

“But without seeing me, you didn’t feel grounded? You need your sight to feel safe, to reassure you of where you are and who you’re with?”

 

How did he understand it so easily? Hell, even I didn’t understand it. I just nodded.

 

“Alright. That’s easy enough, sweetheart. Blindfold is a hard limit for now. Means I won’t use one on you again. We won’t cover your eyes at all. But, next time, let’s add something, okay? You used red, I’m proud of you. I know how hard it is for you to do that. Let’s add yellow in. You say yellow when you’re getting overwhelmed, when you’re real nervous but not ready to quite stop. We’ll pause and check in. This way we can maybe head off any panic attacks in the future. How does that sound?”

 

I swallowed. “Good. It sounds good. Thank you.”

 

 

He pulled on my arm until I stood, then undid my pants and pushed them down, along with my panties.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He tossed me that smile that always made me feel weak. “Whatever I want, sweetheart.”

 

He took my hips and pulled me forward so I straddled his legs. It spread my legs and exposed me to him, but he didn’t look down. He kept his gaze pinned to mine. “I am proud of you, you know that? Saying no isn’t something you’re good at, and using your safe word when it was too much? I’m damned proud of you.” He slipped his hand between my legs, and stroked my core. His praise made me whimper and squirm, a reaction I hadn’t expected. I tried to look away, but he captured my chin with his other hand. “Eyes on me, doll. You had a rough time earlier. I want you to look at me. I want you to know exactly who has his fingers inside you, who you’re here with.”

 

I nodded, moaned as he slipped the first finger into me. My eyelids wanted to drift close, but I forced them to stay open, to stay locked on his yellow gaze.

 

“That’s it. God, you look so pretty all flushed like that. Now, come on, who’s fingers are inside you?”

 

“Yours,” I gasped as he pushed in harder.

 

“And who are you going to come for?”

 

“You.” I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to keep still, to keep looking at him. Those damned eyes made me feel surrounded by him, like he was everywhere.

 

“Damn right,” he growled and leaned forward, taking my mouth in a hard kiss. It was enough, and I dug my nails into his shoulders while he swallowed down my moans. My body squeezed around his fingers, but he didn’t stop until I whimpered and tried to shift away.

 

“Shh, doll. It’s alright. Come lay down, okay? You earned a rest.” He helped me to the bed and pressed a kiss to my head. “I love you.”

 

I smiled against his chest. “I know.”

 

He pinched my ass and I yelped. “Try that again.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Damn right,” he said again, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

 

“How are you feeling?” Nick pressed a finger to my chin and eyed me.

 

“Fine.”

 

“You sure? Nothing hurts?”

 

“You’re scaring me,” I admitted.

 

He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “You’re looking at a long night, doll. I just want to make sure you’re up for it.”

 

“I feel fine. You worry too much.”

 

“You don’t worry enough.”

 

“You sound like my mother.”

 

Nick grinned and smacked my ass. “You had a very strange relationship with your mother. Go take those clothes off, alright?”

 

When it took me a moment to comply, he lifted an eyebrow ridge in warning. Message received. I hurried into the living room and stripped off my vaultsuit. My panties and bra followed until I stood in the center of the room naked.

 

Clothing made me feel safe. Nothing unsettled a person quite as much as being naked. It made us defenseless, and never had that seemed to clear as when being naked in front of Nick.

 

He walked up to me, and pressed his finger against my lips.

 

No, not his finger. A pill.

 

The confusion must have shown on my face, because he kissed my forehead. “Rad-x.”

 

I swallowed the pill as it sunk in.

 

Rad-x.

 

Edward Deegan.

 

“I see that brain of yours working, you know what’s happening. You told me you wanted this. You change your mind?”

 

I shook my head, but when he waited, I answered. “No. I didn’t change my mind.”

 

“Go ahead and kneel then, sweetheart. Edward will be here soon. It’ll give the Rad-x time to work.”

 

I took a deep breath and kneeled down next to the couch. Nick had placed a folded blanket there for me knees, helpful since running around the commonwealth did enough damage to my joints.

 

The door opened, and I kept my eyes on the floor. I wasn’t ready to face Edward yet. Even if I’d wanted this, wanted him, I wasn’t ready to admit it.

 

“Am I late?” Edward’s voice rumbled through the space. Nick’s voice had gravel to it, reminding me of whiskey. Edward’s was deeper, rougher in a way that always made me uneasy.

 

“Right on time.”

 

Their footsteps echoed through the space, but I kept my gaze down. Either man was intimidating, but the two of them together, above me, was way too much.

 

A pair of boots stopped in my line of sight.

 

Edward’s.

 

He kneeled down and used a touch on my chin to life my eyes to him. He smiled at me. “Hey there. I heard you wanted a repeat. Maybe a little further?”

 

I nodded, the action causing his finger to press into the skin of my chin.

 

He took his thumb and rubbed it along my bottom lip. “I was glad Nick sent word. I’ve been thinking about you, you know? You been thinking about it?”

 

“Yes.” When my lips parted, he slid his thumb into my mouth.

 

“Ah, honey, I’m looking forward to this.” He slipped his thumb out and stood up. “She take rad-x?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve got Rad-away for afterward too. I don’t want to take any risks.”

 

“Anything else I should know?”

 

“No blindfolds or anything covering her eyes.”

 

Edward took a seat on the couch beside me, while Nick sat in a chair to the side. Edward’s hand slid through my hair. The gentle touch calmed my nerves, and I leaned into it.

 

“She is sweet. Got to say, when she was tearing through the raiders at Parson’s, I never would have expected her to arch into a touch like a kitten.”

 

“Surprised the hell out of me, too.” Nick lit a cigarette and leaned back. “Go on, Doll. Why don’t you show Edward how glad you are he made the trip?”

 

I swallowed and scooted over until I was kneeling between his thighs. Why was I so nervous? I wasn’t some blushing virgin.

 

But I’d never been at the mercy of a ghoul and a synth before. This was still new, especially since Nick had given me some slack. It would have been easier it he’d tied me down, if Edward was harsh. Having to participate, to actively make choices, it was harder.

 

I slid my hands up his legs to rest on his thighs. They were large and covered in muscle. He was larger than the other ghouls I’d known, making a mockery of Hancock. Hell, he was even larger than Nate had been.

 

The button slid out easily, a bulge showing exactly how interested he was. I sat up to work his pants down a bit, far enough I could slide my hand in and around his length. I drew him out, looking exactly like I remembered him. The grooves in his skin from the burns fascinated me.

 

“They feel good, or so I’ve been told. Guess you can let me know sometime, huh?”

 

I leaned in and touched my tongue against the slit at the head of his cock, capturing a drop of precum.

 

“Eyes up here, beautiful.” I looked up at him. “Better. I like seeing your eyes.”

 

I slipped Edward past my lips, into my mouth. He groaned, sliding his hand into my hair. “I knew your mouth would feel amazing.”

 

He leaned back, keeping his arm loose, not directing my pace. My lips crept up his length, taking him in far enough I gagged. He yanked back on my hair, pulling me off him, and drawing a moan from the bite in my scalp. “Easy there.”

 

“She’s a bit out of practice,” Nick said and came over, kneeling behind me. “I don’t exactly have the parts for her to keep those skills fine-tuned.”

 

“Well, she ever needs any practice, I’m willing to help out.”

 

Nick replaced Edward’s hand in my hair, though his grip was tighter. “I’ll help you out, alright Doll?”

 

I nodded, but kept my eyes on Edward.

 

Nick pushed me forward while Edward wrapped his hand around his own cock. The met in the middle, with Edward rubbing the head against my lips. My tongue darted out to lap at him.

 

Nick applied more pressure, easing him into my mouth. Edward’s hand ensured he didn’t go too far into my mouth, that I could concentrate only on the top half.

 

“You have any idea how pretty you look like this?” Nick’s voice slid past my ear, his metal hand settling on my lower stomach. The cold steel drew a shiver from me. “I’m not a man who shares easily, but Doll, seeing a dick sliding into your mouth is a sight I just couldn’t give up.”

 

Edward groaned as I pressed my tongue against him, as I tried to wrap it around his length. Nick never changed the pace, sliding me forward, using my mouth like a toy for Edward to enjoy. Edward’s black eyes kept mine pinned.

 

Nick drew a gasp from me when he plucked at a nipple with his metal hand. He laughed and sped the pace up. “Tighten those lips, sweetheart,” he whispered. “We’ll do this as many times as we need to until you learn it.”

 

He’d pull me back until just the tip of Edward’s cock remained, then push me forward until my lips met Edward’s hand. Over and over, he moved me, my scalp sore from the motion, but fuck, it had me wet.

Nick played with my nipples, moving from one to the other, just this side of painful. I shifted my knees, needing contact.

 

“I think she’d a bit needy,” Edward rasped, lips pulled into a tight grin. “She’s being pretty good, Nick.”  


“You’ve always been soft hearted. Fine, Doll. You keep up the work your mouth is doing, you can go ahead and play with yourself.”

 

I didn’t need a second invitation. I slid a hand down, between my legs, and pressed two fingers into my cunt.

 

“Fuck, that is pretty,” Edward groaned.

 

I tried to speed the pace more, but Nick held me. “Sorry, but I’m in charge here. You just keep those lips tight, huh? We’ll use your mouth as we see fit, don’t you worry.”

 

I whimpered as I drew my soaked fingers from me and rubbed my clit. I didn’t bother teasing; I was so close, a flick from Nick could have set me off.

 

In less than a minute, I came, Nick pulling me off Edward. I leaned forward, breathless. It took a moment to realize I was leaning against Edward’s leg, his hard cock against my cheek.

 

Nick kissed my neck and put his fingers back in my hair. “Come on, now. Let’s finish off Edward, huh? Didn’t want you biting anything off, so I figured you could have a tiny break. Now maybe you can focus?”

 

He pushed me forward, rougher than before, and Edward slid deeper into my mouth. I realized his hand was gone, and the only think keeping me from gagging and choking was Nick’s grip.

 

Edward’s face was draw tight, much like the muscle in his thighs. I could feel a quiver in the leg I leaned against. He was close.

 

Nick sped more, so I had to loosen my lips and watch my teeth. Edward groaned, his hips raising in tiny jerks. Yeah, almost there.

 

“Alright, sweetheart. Make sure you swallow, yeah?”

 

I went to nod, but realized there was no fucking way that was happening. Edward’s hand reached forward and cupped my cheeks while Nick pushed me forward, far enough I fought to urge to gag. Edward’s cock twitched as he came, my throat working to follow Nick’s order.

 

After a second, Nick eased up on the grip, then slipped his hand from my hair.

 

Edward started to soften, and I used the chance to clean him with my tongue. He winced at the end, too sensitive for the touch, so I did it once more with a grin.

 

Edward reached down and grabbed my arm, hauling me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled against my neck. “You are trouble, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, she is,” Nick chuckled as he walked away.

 

I curled against Edward’s chest, relaxing in his grip. He kissed the top of my head. “Thanks, love. Don’t think I’ve had this good a time in a long time.”

 

I went to sit up, but he tightened his arms. “Just rest here a little longer, please? I haven’t had a pretty girl in my arms in years, and I don’t really want to let it go just yet.”

 

That felt. . . intimate. Before that everything had been the three of us; it had been Nick and I with Edward as an addition. But, resting in Edward’s arms, this was something lovers did. Not the person who gets invited over to fuck you, but couples.

 

My gaze searched for Nick, until I found him, sitting on the stairs to the top floor. He was watching us, like he’d figured something out. He must have read the confusion on my face, because he smiled. “You rest, sweetheart. It’s fine. I’m going to go get some food. You’ve got to be starving.”

 

I nodded, and Edward’s even breathing lulled me to sleep.


End file.
